


Venganza

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: La fiesta de cumpleaños de Lucius Malfoy, un anuncio, y como toda serpiente, la esperada venganza de Tom
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948





	Venganza

**Venganza**

James aun no podía terminar de creer lo ocurrido, refunfuñando y bufando, se arregló la túnica e intentó peinarse.

“Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde”- le rogó Tom, terminando de abrocharse la túnica y calzándose la capa sobre los hombros.

“Tenemos que ir?”- inquirió por milésima vez con ojos de borrego en un vano intento por convencerlo

“James- lo regañó con seriedad- yo fui a comer con tu familia y tus amigos ¿no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí?”

“Pero Tomito… es Malfoy”- rezongó desganado.

“Lucius es mi mejor amigo- le recordó colocando una capa sobre sus hombros y besándolo suavemente- además, algo me dice que tendremos una buena sorpresa”- susurró esperando que aquella noche se confirmaran sus sospechas.

“Tengo que amarte mucho…- suspiró con resignación – no veo otro modo de haber aceptado ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lucius-muy-estirado- Malfoy”-rezongó con desgano

Tom le sonrió con cariño, tomando su mano para aparecerse en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy

Para total espanto del castaño, allí los esperaban no solo el heredero de los Malfoy, sino la peor de sus pesadillas, Severus Snape conversaba amenamente con una pelirroja, una pelirroja que reconoció como su amiga Lily Evans. Incrédulo se volvió a observar a su novio, quien sonreía de lado cada vez más confiado, estaba tramando algo, no lo dudaba.

Volvió a observar la imagen, Lily y Snivellus hablaban con total confianza entre ellos mientras Lucius daba la bienvenida a los invitados.

La fiesta continuó su curso, mientras la sorpresa de James no hacía más que acrecentarse cada vez que analizaba los motivos por los que Lily, una gryffindor hija de muggles, estaba en la fiesta de Lulú ‘vivan los slytherins y sangres pura’ Malfoy.

Y la sonrisa de Tom se ensanchaba... oh sí, el ojiverde tenía muy en claro que la venganza es un delicioso plato cuando se degusta en frío.

El punto cúspide de la noche fue cuando Narcisa Black se acercó hasta ellos y le plantó un beso de novela a Snivellus poco antes de que Malfoy llamara la atención de los presentes para hacer un anuncio.

Tom saboreó el momento con perverso placer, llevaba varios meses sospechando al respecto y estaba casi seguro de que anuncio haría.

“Aunque el motivo de esta celebración sea otro, me complace informarles de mi compromiso con la joven Lily Evans, esperamos casarnos pronto”- un silencio incrédulo cubrió la sala. Tom sonrió

3, 2,1…

“QUE LILY Y TU QUÉ???”- gritó James sorprendido para que todos en el lugar voltearan a verlo. La sonrisa en los labios de Tom llegó a límites insospechados en el momento en que el rostro de su novio se tornaba imposiblemente rojo.

Sí, al parecer James también tenía vergüenza.


End file.
